dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Timeline
This page consists of the official timeline of the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise created by Akira Toriyama.The timeline is provided by Toei Doga in Daizenshuu 7 and in the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files books The events of the Future Trunks' alternate timeline and Cell's alternate timeline are included and clearly noted. ''Dragon Ball'' History Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *'Time Immemorial' :Majin Buu is formed. He cycles between rampages and long hibernation's. During numerous iterations of this cycle, he absorbs the evil elements of mankind, becoming steadily more violent as time passed.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 *'Year 41 of the Divine Calendar' :The Super Dragon Balls are formed by Zalama. *'Year 42 of the Divine Calendar' :Zalama formed an original refraction technique for the Super Dragon Balls so that their star marks remain the same no matter from what angle one looks at them. *'Over 100 million years Before Age' :The earliest Kais are thought to exist.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 *'75 Million years Before Age' :The 15th generation Supreme Kai, Old Kai, is sealed into the Z Sword by the short-tempered Beerus after an argument over "some trifling thing" during one of their coordination meetings held every 1,000 years. :Chronoa defeats Demigra after he attempts to take over the Time Nest, and is nominated the Supreme Kai of Time. *'10 Million years Before Age' :Moro threatened Universe 7 until he was defeated by Daikaioh and South Supreme Kai and imprisoned at Galactic Patrol HQ. *'5 Million years Before Age' :Bibidi successfully summons Majin Buu who destroys thousands of planets. Four of the five Supreme Kais are killed with Buu absorbing both the South Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai, adding an aspect of good to him, as well as changing his appearance. Eventually, the East Supreme Kai kills Bibidi and leaves Buu's shell on Earth. *'239,906 years Before Age' :Belmod becomes a God of Destruction in opposition of his friend Gicchin's beliefs. *'239,856 years Before Age' :Sometime around or after this point, the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament had to be cancelled. :Shin becomes a Supreme Kai at some point after this. *'6233 years Before Age' :In the North Galaxy, the hero Mijorin fights bravely with an evil alien. In recognition of his deeds, after his death he is allowed to keep his body in the afterlife, and trains on the Grand Kai’s world. *'4237 years Before Age' :Garlic Jr.'s ancestors migrate to planet Earth from their home, the Makyo Star. *'2733 years Before Age' :In the North Galaxy, the hero Sarta protects his home planet from "a meteor impact". In recognition of his deeds, after his death he is allowed to keep his physical body in the afterlife, and to train on Grand Kai’s world. *'739 years Before Age' :Princess Snake becomes the princess of Snake Way, and settles into her castle alongside it. *'Circa 238 years Before Age' :Yamoshi appears and wreaks havoc across the universe. *'237 years Before Age' :Turtle is born.Dragon Ball Z episode 117, "Krillin's Proposal" *'226 years Before Age' :Hirudegarn is reborn on the planet Konats, sparking the Hirudegarn war. A Konatsian Wizard defeats Hirudegarn with an enchanted sword and with the help of Tapion and Minotia, using magical ocarinas. Tapion and Minotia are locked into music boxes and are sent to opposite sides of the universe.Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, 1995 *'220 years Before Age' :Hit is born around this time in Universe 6. :The Legendary Saiyan prior to Kale appeared around this time in Universe 6. *'Circa 50 years Before Age' :Korin and Bandages the Mummy are born. *'Age 176' :Fangs the Vampire is born. *'Circa Age 250' :Fortuneteller Baba begins her fortune-telling business. :Yahhoy, previously the last independent state on Earth, becomes part of the world government.Dragon Ball Online *'Age 261' :King Yemma travels Snake Way to receive training from King Kai. Princess Snake meets him and falls in love. :On Namek, violent storms ravage the planet, causing a drought. Katas sends his son away on a space ship but dies before he can follow him. All Namekians, except for Guru and Lord Slug, perish. The child is forced to land on the planet Earth. *'Age 430' :Master Roshi is born. *'Age 431' :The Nameless Namekian becomes the apprentice of Earth's current Guardian. :Around the same time, Garlic also becomes the Guardian’s pupil. He and the Nameless Namekian compete over who will be the next Guardian of Earth.. *'Age 448' :Master Roshi turns 18 and continues training under Master Mutaito. He falls in love with Fanfan causing a rift between himself and Master Shen. *'Circa Age 450' :Master Roshi climbs Korin Tower and reaches the top. He begins his training with Korin to obtain the Sacred Water. *'Age 451' :King Kai's encounter with Beerus. *'Circa Age 453' :Master Roshi is able to retrieve the Sacred Water from Korin, after three years of trying. *'Age 459' :Mercenary Tao is born. *'Age 461' :The child of Katas is the chosen one and ascends to the throne of Kami after separating himself from the evil in his being. The evil in Kami's being becomes King Piccolo. The King Piccolo wars begin. Piccolo is sealed in the Electric Rice Cooker by Mutaito's Evil Containment Wave. Mutaito dies as a result of performing the move. :Garlic tries to take over the Earth in response to Earth's Kami not choosing him as his successor. He is defeated and trapped by Kami. *'Age 467' :The four Kais (North, South, West, and East) get together for one of their few reunions. *'Age 470' :Kami creates the Dragon Balls. *'Age 474' :The demon king Dabura sends an underling to inspect the Earth. *'Circa Age 550' :The first Saiyans land on Planet Plant (later known as Planet Vegeta) using stolen spaceships after the destruction of their original home, Sadala. *'Age 553' :Master Roshi starts his world famous collection of dirty magazines. *'Age 650' :Roshi finds the Three-Star Dragon Ball washed up on his island. :The 1st World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 658' :Grandpa Gohan is born. *'Age 662' :Kami tells Mr. Popo what he remembers about his childhood. *'Age 670' :Tokunoshin Omori is born. *'Age 681' :C-6 is buried in the Nemuria Ruins. *'Age 689' :Manpuku Okawari is born. *'Age 698' :Boss Rabbit is born. *'Age 703' :Hondawara is born. *'Age 703-712' :Nappa is born. *'Age 706' :Hijiki is born. *'Age 707' :Kurikinton Soramame is born. *'Age 709' :Asao is born. *'Age 710' :King Chappa is born. :The 13th World Martial Arts Tournament is held with Master Roshi becoming the winner. *'Age 711' :Tamagoro Katayude is born. *'Age 712' :Dr. Briefs founds the Capsule Corpopration after inventing the revolutionary “Hoi-Poi Capsules”. :The evil scientist Dr. Wheelo schemes of using his advanced science to take over the Earth, restructuring humanity into an obedient cyborg race. However, a freak weather disaster seals him and his entire laboratory within an eternal wall of ice. The people attribute this to divine judgment. Wheelo’s robotic assistant Dr. Kochin is left behind, and begins searching for a way to free his master. *'Age 713' :Mozuku is born. *'Age 715' :Emperor Pilaf and Ninja Murasaki are born. *'Age 716' :Mount Kiwi erupts, the Hikui Birds died out, leaving only an egg. *'Age 717' :Giran and Senbei Norimaki are born. *'Age 719' :Man-Wolf is born. *'Age 720' :Tights and Akira are born. *'Age 720-730' :The Saiyan-Tuffle war takes place. ::On the brink of destruction, the Tuffles use their remaining scientific power to develop a parasitic life-form to one day take revenge on the Saiyans. The Tuffle King inserts his own genes into the cells of this life-form, which is then launched into space. ::The Tuffle scientist Dr. Raichi creates Hatchiyack, a “hatred-amplification device” he intends to use as a weapon to eradicate the Saiyans. Raichi is killed by Great Ape Saiyans, and Hatchiyack is launched into space with Raichi’s corpse inside. *'Age 721' :Nam and An Azuki are born. *'Age 722' :Midori Norimaki and General Blue are born. *'Age 726' :Ranfan and Aoi Kimidori are born. *'Age 730' :Mercenary Tao begins his career as a mercenary. :Taro Soramame and Tsururin Tsun are born. *'Age 731' :The Saiyans are annexed by the galactic overlord King Cold and start conquering planets to sell. :King Vegeta marries his queen. *'Age 732' :Vegeta, Launch, and Broly (DBS) are born.Dragon Ball Super: Broly, 2018 :The opening events of Dragon Ball Super: Broly take place. ::King Cold visits Planet Vegeta to announce his retirement and that his son, Frieza, will take over command of the Saiyans. ::Broly: BR is sent to the inhospitable Vampa due to his abnormal power and potential danger. Paragus follows him to the planet via spaceship. *'Age 733' :Bulma, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan are born. *'Age 733, May 8' :Earth's current king, King Furry, is sworn in. *'Between Age 733 and 737' :Tarble is born. *'Age 735' :Yajirobe is born. :Baby devises the "Universal Tsufruization Plan" in order to revive the Tuffles after the Saiyans wiped them out.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 :Frieza starts to feel misgivings toward the Saiyans. *'Age 736' :Mr. Satan and Krillin are born.Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child, 2014 *'Age 737' :Goku, Broly and Chi-Chi are born.Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, 1993 :Chi-Chi's mother dies from an illness. :The new strengthened Saibamen are developed. :The events of Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child take place. ::Bardock returns to Planet Vegeta on Frieza's orders and sends his son Kakarot to the distant planet Earth. ::The Galactic King assigns Jaco to travel to Earth to try and prevent Goku from destroying it. :The events of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman take place. ::Goku lands on Earth and is found by Grandpa Gohan. :Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, killing most of the Saiyans including Bardock and Gine in the process. :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku take place. :The opening events of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock take place. *'Age 738' :Chiaotzu is born. *'Age 739' :A fire spirit sets Pleasant Mountain, the Ox-King and Chi Chi's home, on fire. The mountain is renamed Mountain Fry-Pan. :The Oracle Fish predicts that Beerus will meet an "enemy of threat" in 39 years, forcing Beerus to go to sleep early. *'Age 740' :Oolong, Puar and Suno are born. :Krillin begins his training at the Orin Temple. :A parasitic organism with mind control abilities and the memory of the Tuffles, arrives on planet M-2. Dr. Myuu finds and is taken over by it. He uses the knowledge of advanced technology gained from the memories to begin plans to take over his world. *'Age 744' :Hoi claims to have started his search of Earth for Tapion. *'Age 745' :Senbei Norimaki creates Arale Norimaki. *'Age 747' :Yamcha meets Puar. *'Age 748' :The "immortal" phoenix that Roshi was raising dies of food poisoning. :Turtle gets lost while gathering mushrooms. *'Age 749' :During the first ten days of April, Bulma enters Senior High School in West City. :Bulma discovers the 2-Star Dragon Ball in her basement. :Omori, Jaco, Tights, and Katayude reunite on the former's island for a temporary reunion. :Bulma discovers the 5-Star Dragon Ball in a cave to the north. ''Dragon Ball'' *'Age 749, September 1' :Bulma, on her summer vacation searching for the Dragon Balls, meets Goku and discovers that the sphere he owns is actually the 4-Star Dragon Ball. *'Age 749, September 2' :Goku and Bulma meet Master Roshi, and he gives them the 3-Star Dragon Ball and the Flying Nimbus as rewards for bringing him his turtle back and giving it water. *'Age 749, September 5' :Goku stops the reign of the "terrible" Oolong, and an old woman gives Bulma and him the 6-Star Dragon Ball. *'Age 749, September 6' :Goku, Bulma and Oolong meet Yamcha and Puar for the first time. *'Age 749, September 7' :Yamcha and Puar decide to secretly follow Goku, Bulma and Oolong on their quest. *'Age 749, September 9' :Master Roshi uses the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Frying Pan Mountain, although he destroys the mountain along with the castle as well. Among the debris, the 7-Star Dragon Ball is found. :Goku sends Boss Rabbit and his gang to the moon. Mai and Shu steal the Dragon Balls from Goku and the gang. Pilaf summons Shenron and Oolong wishes for panties. Later, Goku looks at the moon and turns into a Great Ape, destroying Pilaf's castle. *'Age 749, September 10' :Goku and Krillin become Master Roshi's students after finding Launch. Roshi moves his house to a larger island. :The events of Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle take place. *'Age 749, September 11–13' :Roshi, Krillin, and Launch spend the next 3 days in bed due to eating poisonous puffer-fish the night before. *'Age 749, September 14' :Goku and Krillin begin their tough training under Master Roshi. They spend the next seven months training. *'Age 749, October 2' :The second semester begins at West City High School, and Bulma returns to school. *'Age 750, April 6' :Goku and Krillin increase the weights of the shells on their backs to 40 kg to increase the results of their training. *'Age 750, April 8' :Yamcha leaves West City to train in the wild. *'Age 750, April 18' :Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon Army begins his search for the Dragon Balls. *'Age 750, May 6' :Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi leave Kame House to participate in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Age 750, May 7' :The 21st World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Jackie Chun wins. Goku takes second place. :The Red Ribbon Army’s Brown Squad finds the 7-Star Ball. *'Age 750, May 8' :Goku and the Red Ribbon Army search for the Dragon Balls. The Red Ribbon Army obtain the 6-Star and 5-Star Dragon Ball's. :After defeating Colonel Silver, Goku ends up in Jingle Village and then takes down White Corp in Muscle Tower. *'Age 750, May 9' :Bulma repairs Goku's broken Dragon Radar. Goku confronts General Blue fight and eventually land in Penguin Village. Arale beats Blue by herself. Mercenary Tao kills General Blue and then beats Goku at the base of Korin Tower. Goku begins climbing the tower. *'Age 750, May 10' :Goku reaches the top of Korin Tower and begins his training to take the Sacred Water from Korin. *'Age 750, May 12' :After 3 days Goku finally obtains the "Sacred Water". Goku defeats Mercenary Tao and single-handedly destroys the entire Red Ribbon Army. In Fortuneteller Baba's battle arena, Goku is reunited with his dead grandfather. *'Age 750 to 753' :Goku begins his training to run around the world. In Chao village he fights Plague and Terror. Goku meets Master Chin and fights Sky Dragon in the Master of Martial Arts contest. Goku enters the Demon World and fights Shula. Goku saves InoShikaCho and meets Tien Shinhan for the first time. *'Age 753' :Ran-fan marries a man named Trunks and becomes a housewife. *'Age 753, May 5' :Goku swims to Papaya Island where the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament will take place. *'Age 753, May 7' :The 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Tien Shinhan wins. Goku comes in second place. :Krillin is killed by Tambourine and King Piccolo appears. *'Age 753, May 8' :Goku meets Yajirobe and soon after kills Tambourine. Goku crosses paths with Piccolo and is easily defeated. Master Roshi and Chiaotzu are killed by King Piccolo who then uses the Dragon Balls to restore his youth. He attacks the King's Castle and takes over Earth. Yajirobe carrying Goku climbs Korin Tower. *'Age 753, May 9' :Goku drinks the Sacred Water and kills King Piccolo. Piccolo gives birth to his reincarnation, Piccolo Jr. Goku reaches the Lookout and trains there for the next three years with Mr. Popo and Kami. *'Age 753 to 756' :Goku begins his training on Kami's Lookout. Kami restores the planet’s moon. For safety reasons, he also permanently removes Goku’s tail so that he can never become an Oozaru again. :Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu climb Korin Tower. After training under Korin, they split up and train on their own for the remaining time before the 23rd World Tournament. *'Age 756' :Videl, Sharpner, Erasa and most of Gohan's other schoolmates at Orange Star High School are born. *'Age 756, May 7' :The 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Goku becomes engaged to Chi-Chi. Goku defeats Piccolo Jr. and wins the tournament. Planning for Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding begins, but a mysterious fire erupts and traps the Ox-King inside with Chi-Chi's wedding dress. *'Age 756, May 8' :Goku travels to Mount Gogyou, where he meets his dead grandfather again. He's able to stop the flames around the Ox-King's castle. Goku and Chi-Chi are married. *'Age 757, May' :Gohan is born. *'Age 759' :Idasa is born. :Both of Pigeros' parents die during a tsunami, with him being the only sole-survivor of the disaster. *'Age 760' :Ikose is born. *'Age 760-770' :Dr. Myuu finds Rilldo and turns him into a Machine Mutant. Rilldo uses his powers to complete the conquest of planet M-2. The Machine Mutants begin gathering energy for Baby. ''Dragon Ball Z'' *'Age 761' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone take place. *'Age 761, September 20' :Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz are deployed to purge the planet Shikk. *'Age 761, September 23' :After three days the Saiyans conquer planet Shikk. The Saiyans have an audience with Frieza and after discuss their plans to usurp their tyrannical emperor. Raditz remembers that the Earth is near their coordinates and leaves to retrieve Goku. *'Age 761, October 12' :Raditz arrives on Earth. Goku and Raditz are killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Vegeta and Nappa head for Earth. *'Age 761, Between October and December' :Gohan begins his survival training. Yamcha is employed as a professional baseball player. *'Age 762, March' :Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Yajirobe train at Kami's Lookout. *'Age 762, May 29' :Goku arrives at King Kai's Planet. *'Age 762, July 8' :Goku finally catches Bubbles the monkey. :Goku cracks Gregory on the head with the hammer. *'Age 762, July' :Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha make a spiritual trip to the old Planet Vegeta. *'Age 762, November 2' :Goku is resurrected after completing his training under King Kai. *'Age 762, November 3' :Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth. During the ensuing battles Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien and Piccolo are killed. Goku arrives and defeats Nappa, who Vegeta then kills. Goku and Vegeta fight and in the end Vegeta leaves Earth to get healed. :A micro-sized robot is deployed by Dr. Gero to collect blood samples for use in the construction of Cell. *'Age 762, November 4' :Goku, Krillin and Gohan are hospitalized in the Wukong Hospital. *'Age 762, Between November 4 and December 23' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest take place. :The events of Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might take place. :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug take place. *'Age 762, November 7' :Krillin and Gohan leave the hospital. *'Age 762, November 9' :The reconstruction of Kami's spaceship is completed. *'Age 762, November 14' :Bulma completes her lessons in the Namekian language. Gohan, Krillin and Bulma leave for Namek. *'Age 762, November 21' :Vegeta lands on Planet Frieza 79. *'Age 762, November 24' :Bulma, Gohan and Krillin land on Fake Namek. *'Age 762, December 13' :Vegeta's injuries are completely healed. He leaves immediately for Namek. *'Age 762, December 18' :Vegeta, Cui, Bulma, Krillin and Gohan all land on Namek. Goku leaves for Namek. Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha arrive at King Kai's planet and begin training there. *'Age 762, December 19' :Vegeta steals a Dragon Ball from a Namekian village. Zarbon defeats Vegeta and takes him to Frieza's ship to heal him for interrogation. *'Age 762, December 20' :Vegeta is healed. He steals Frieza's five Dragon Balls. He fights Zarbon again and kills him. On Frieza's orders, the Ginyu Force begin travelling to Namek. *'Age 762, December 23' :Goku completes his training under 100 times normal Earth gravity. *'Age 762, December 24' :The Ginyu Force and soon after Goku arrive on Namek. During the ensuing battles Vegeta kills all the members of the Ginyu Force except for Captain Ginyu who accidentally exchanges bodies with a frog. Dende uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish Piccolo back to life and then to bring him to Namek. Guru dies from a heart attack. Frieza kills Dende, Vegeta, and Krillin. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Mr. Popo using the Earth Dragon Balls wishes all of Frieza's victims back to life. Dende uses the last wish to ask Porunga to teleport everyone but Goku and Frieza to Earth. Goku defeats Frieza and Namek explodes. Guru dies of old age. *'Age 763, May 3' :Krillin and Yamcha are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. Vegeta leaves Earth. *'Age 763, September 10' :Tien and Chiaotzu are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. The refugee Namekians are transported to New Namek by the third wish of the Namekian Dragon Balls. *'Age 763, October' :The Makyo Star comes to Earth for the first time in 5,000 years. It frees Garlic Jr from the Dead Zone, but he is again defeated by Gohan and ends up trapped for good in the Dead Zone after the Makyo Star is destroyed. :Turtle celebrates his 1000th birthday. *'Age 763' :Cell arrives from Age 788 in Future Trunks' Time Machine and goes underground to absorb nutrients. :Frieza's cyborg body is completed. *'Age 764, August' :Future Trunks arrives and Frieza and King Cold reach Earth. Goku returns to Earth. The Z Fighters learn of the androids who will surface in three years. Future Trunks gives Heart Medicine to Goku for a Heart Virus that kills him in Future Trunks' timeline. :Alternate timeline: Goku returns to Earth and kills Frieza and King Cold.Dragon Ball Z episode 122, "Mystery Revealed" *'Age 764' :Vegeta trains to become a Super Saiyan. A relationship slowly develops between Vegeta and Bulma. Goku and Piccolo get their driver's licenses. *'Age 766, November - December' :Alternate timeline: Future Goku dies of a heart virus. *'Age 766' :Trunks is born. :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks is born. :Alternate timeline: Pilaf uses the Dragon Balls to wish for youth, turning himself, Mai and Shu into babies. *'Age 767' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge take place. *'Age 767, May 7' :The 24th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner. Videl wins the junior tournament. *'Ages 767, May 12–16' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! take place. *'Age 767, May 12' :Android 19 and Android 20 (Dr. Gero) arrive. In the ensuing battles Goku is stricken with the heart virus and Vegeta kills Android 19. Piccolo battles Android 20 and Future Trunks shows up to help. Android 17, Android 18, and Android 16 are awoken. Android 17 kills Dr. Gero and along with Android 18 defeat the Dragon Team. Cell shows up later that day. Piccolo and Kami fuse and he confronts Cell. The Cell of the present is destroyed, along with Dr. Gero's underground lab, by Krillin and Future Trunks. :Alternate timeline: Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 appear. All of the Z Fighters except Future Gohan, are killed. Kami also perishes as a result of Piccolo's death causing the Dragon Balls to become inert. Moments before that, the Pilaf gang uses the Dragon Balls to become young again. *'Age 767, May 15' :Goku's heart virus is cured by the medicine Future Trunks brought from his time. :Vegeta and Future Trunks enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to try and surpass Super Saiyan. *'Age 767, May 16' :Piccolo fights Android 17 until Cell arrives. Cell reaches his semi-perfect form after absorbing Android 17. Goku and Gohan enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta battles Cell as a Super Saiyan Second Grade. He allows Cell to reach his perfect form by absorbing Android 18. Cell defeats Vegeta and Future Trunks. *'Age 767, May 17' :Cell announces the Cell Games. Goku and Gohan exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo enters it. *'Age 767, May 18' :Piccolo exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta enters it again. Gohan visits Chazke Village (Lime's village) and saves it from Mr. Borbonne's evil intentions. Gohan turns eleven. *'Age 767, May 19' :Cell destroys the Royal Army. Dende becomes Earth's new Guardian. Vegeta exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Future Trunks enters it again. *'Age 767, May 20' :Future Trunks exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the second time. *'Age 767, Between May 21–25' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler take place. :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan take place. :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans take place. :The events of Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S. take place. :The events of Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D take place. *'Age 767, May 26' :The Cell Games begin. Goku battles Cell, he forfeits and tells Gohan to battle. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Cell activates the bomb inside of him and Goku sacrifices himself by teleporting himself and Cell to King Kai's Planet. Cell survives and returns stronger than ever. Gohan overpowers Cell and kills him. :Bojack is released by the impact of Cell's explosion. *'Age 767, May 27' :Future Trunks returns to his future. Goku's funeral is held. *'Age 767, Between May and June' :Goku visits Grand Kai's Planet and participates in the Afterlife Tournament. Goku fights Pikkon and the fight ends in a draw. A documentary is broadcasted on TV covering the events of the life of the World Champion, Mr. Satan. *'Age 767, Between June and December' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound take place. :Goten is born. :Vegeta and Bulma are married. *'Age 770' :Krillin and Android 18 are married. *'Age 771' :Marron is born. *'Age 773' :Supreme Kai and Kibito travel to Earth to search for the sphere in which Majin Buu is sealed in. *'Age 774, March 28' :Gohan finishes the first part of the enrollment process for Orange Star High School. *'Age 774, April 7' :Gohan begins enrollment at Orange Star High School where he meets Videl. Gohan appears as the Great Saiyaman for the first time so he can disguise himself when fighting crime. *'Age 774, April 8' :Videl discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman. *'Age 774, April 9' :Gohan teaches Videl how to fly. South Kai checks out Goku's training. *'Age 774, April 10' :Vegeta finds out that Trunks is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. *'Age 774, April 20' :Videl masters the Sky Dancing technique. *'Age 774, Between April 21 - May 6.' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming take place.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 *'Age 774, May 7' :The 25th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Goku returns to Earth for a single day to compete. Supreme Kai asks for the Z Fighters help in stopping Babidi from releasing Majin Buu. Vegeta kills Pui Pui. Goku kills Yakon. Gohan battles Dabura. Vegeta is turned into an evil disciple of Babidi and battles Goku, but the match is stopped when they sense that Majin Buu has been released. Vegeta sacrifices his life trying to defeat Buu. Goku battles Buu as a Super Saiyan 3, but retreats as he wants the fusion of Goten and Trunks to be the one who kills Buu. Buu kills Babidi. Goku returns to the after-life. Gohan mistakenly frees Old Kai from the Z Sword. Old Kai begins the ceremony to unleash Gohan's sleeping power. Buu befriends Mr. Satan and a puppy named Bee. Buu's evil and good sides split, causing the creation of the more powerful Super Buu. Buu kills almost every single being on Earth. *'Age 774, May 8' :Gotenks, battles Super Buu. Gotenks defuses, but Gohan arrives and thrashes Buu with his newly awakened powers. Piccolo and Gotenks are absorbed by Buu. Old Kai gives Goku his life allowing him to return to Earth. Buu absorbs Gohan. Vegeta returns to Earth with the help of Fortuneteller Baba. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito, and effortlessly pick Buu apart. Vegeta rips the Good Buu out of Super Buu, causing him to revert into his original form, Kid Buu. Kid Buu destroys the Earth. Goku and Vegeta battle Buu on the world of the Kais. Porunga restores the Earth. Vegeta's life is restored when all of the good people who died are wished back to life. Goku destroys Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb. :Uub is born. *'Age 774' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly take place. :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn take place. :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon take place. *'Age 774, September 7' :Shenron erases everyone's memories of Majin Buu. *'Age 775' :Dr. Myuu employs Dolltaki and gives him Luud. Dolltaki creates a scam religion on Planet Luud, the Luud Cult. By using Luud, Dolltaki transforms the religious followers into dolls to gather energy for Baby. *'Age 776' :The events of Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! take place. ::Vegeta's brother Tarble heads to Earth with two of Frieza's forces in pursuit. ''Dragon Ball Super'' *'Age 778' :Gohan and Videl are married. Sometime in August, Videl becomes pregnant with Pan.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013''The World of Dragon Ball, 2013 *'Age 778, August 18''' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods take place. ::Beerus heads out to find the Super Saiyan God. He meets Goku on King Kai's planet and then the others on Earth. Goku uses the Dragon Ball's to learn about the Super Saiyan God and then uses the information to transform into one. Goku battles Beerus with the universe being in jeopardy due to the power on display. Goku eventually accepts defeat and Beerus decides to leave Earth intact and along with Whis heads home. *'Age 779, May' :Pan is born. *'Age 779' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ take place. ::Goku and Vegeta train with Whis on Beerus' planet and they learn to become Super Saiyan Blue. Frieza is revived with Earth's Dragon Ball's and spends the next four months training in order to defeat the Saiyans. ::Four months later, along with 1,000 soldiers, Frieza heads to Earth where he eventually meets Goku and Vegeta in battle. On the verge of defeat he destroys Earth but Whis uses his ability to rewind time allowing Goku a second chance to finish off Frieza, which he does. :Champa challenges Beerus to a tournament between combatants from both universes. Goku and Vegeta train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for three years. During the tournament, Goku defeats Botamo. Frost defeats Goku and Piccolo by cheating allowing Goku to re-enter. Vegeta defeats Frost, Magetta and Cabba before losing to Hit. Hit battles Goku who eventually jumps out of the ring to fight another day, he then allows himself to be defeated by Monaka to repay the favor. Beerus uses the Super Dragon Ball's to revive Earth in Universe 6. :At some point around this time, the events of Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D at Super Tenkaichi Budokai take place. :At some point around this time, the events of Dragon Ball FighterZ take place. :Future Trunks travels back 17 years in time to tell Goku and the others about Goku Black. Goku and Vegeta go with Future Trunks to his timeline to battle Black. After confirming that Black is Zamasu, Whis and Beerus, head to Universe 10 and Beerus kills Zamasu after seeing proof of his evil intentions. Upon returning from the future Goku learns the Evil Containment Wave technique to use against Zamasu while Vegeta trains for six months in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goku and the others return from the future and Goku brings Future Zeno to meet his present self fulfilling his promise to find him a friend. Gowasu seals away the time rings so they never fall into the wrong hands again. *'Age 780' :Hit attempts to kill Goku after being hired by him but the fight ends in a draw. :The dangerous criminal Watagash escapes to Earth, but is defeated by Gohan (as Great Saiyaman) after possessing the body of arrogant film star Barry Kahn. :Goku and Krillin undergo training with Master Roshi, confronting illusions of past foes in the Forest of Terror. Regaining his courage, Krillin decides to become a fighter again. :Goku goes to see Zeno to remind him about the All Universe Tournament. Shortly after the Tournament of Power is declared. The Zenos have the Zeno Expo as a demonstration. :Bulla is born. :Over the next two days, a team is formed for the Tournament including Frieza who is brought back for 24 hours. The Tournament finally begins. Universes 2, 3, 4, 6, 9 and 10 are erased at different points throughout the tournament. Goku accesses the incomplete Autonomous Ultra Instinct for the first time. Goku completes the Autonomous Ultra Instinct form and engages Jiren at full power. Goku loses his power soon afterwards, but with help from Frieza and Android 17, they are able to defeat Jiren and Universe 11 is erased. Android 17, being the last man standing, uses his wish to bring back all the erased Universes. Frieza is revived as was promised and goes his separate way as the others return home to their families. :The events of Dragon Ball Legends take place. :The present day events of Dragon Ball Super: Broly take place. ::Paragus and Broly are found by Cheelai and Lemo on Vampa where they are recruited into the Frieza Force. Frieza brings the two Saiyans to Earth to battle Goku and Vegeta. During the battle Paragus is killed by Frieza and Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta in order to gain an advantage over their foe. However before he is defeated, Cheelai uses the Dragon Balls to have Broly returned to Vampa. :The Galactic Patrol led by Merus kidnap Buu in an attempt to extract the Grand Supreme Kai to gain help in capturing Moro. Goku and Vegeta join the Galactic Patrol as temporary members while they assist in his capture. During the battles on New Namek, the Grand Supreme Kai returns through Buu. Moro uses the Namekian Dragon Ball's to have his magic restored and to set the inmates of the Galactic Prison free. Moro uses his magic to absorb the life energy from New Namek and Zoon, destroying them. Vegeta travels to Yardrat to learn some new techniques while Goku trains with Merus to reawaken Autonomous Ultra Instinct. On Earth, Gohan and his friends try to fend off Moro's henchmen but fail. Before leaving they are told that Moro will visit the Earth in two months time to devour it. :Two months later, Goku finishes his training. Merus is revealed to be an Angel in training and returns to the Angel realm with Whis. The Moro Corps arrive on Earth with the Dragon Team banding together to confront them. :The events of Super Dragon Ball Heroes take place. ::Fu arrives on Beerus' Planet and tells Goku, Vegeta and Future Mai that Future Trunks has been imprisoned on the Prison Planet. They travel through space and time to find him and encounter the evil Saiyan, Cunber. ::Upon returning to their timeline without Goku after the Prison Planet is destroyed, Vegeta and Future Trunks travel to Sadala in Universe 6 to assist in the battle against the Core Area Warriors led by Hearts. They are reunited with Goku upon continuing the battle in Universe 11. The battles then continue in Universe 7 where Hearts merges with the Universe Seed but is ultimately defeated and killed by Gogeta. :Alternate timeline: The events of Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks takes place. ::Future Gohan is killed by the Androids. Trunks becomes a Super Saiyan for the first time. *'Age 781' :The 27th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan wins. Buu comes in second place. *'Age 784, May 7' :The 28th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Goku leaves with Uub to train him. :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks takes a Time Machine back to Age 764. He comes back after warning the Z-Fighters about the Red Ribbon Androids threat. *'Age 785' :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks takes the Time Machine back to year 767 to help the Z Fighters battle the Androids, and to find a way to defeat them in his time. After the defeat of Perfect Cell in the main timeline Trunks returns to this time and kills the androids. :Cell's alternate timeline: Future Trunks returns after the defeat of the androids in the main timeline, with their blueprints. He manages to deactivate and destroy them in his time. *'Age 788' :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks plans to take a trip back to tell the Z Fighters he defeated the androids some years ago but is instead confronted by the newly awoken Cell, who he effortlessly kills. :Cell's alternate timeline: The Future Trunks of Cell's timeline is killed by the newly awoken Cell. Cell uses the machine to go back to Age 763 in order to absorb Android 17 and Android 18.Dragon Ball chapter 358, "The Time Machine"Dragon Ball chapter 363, "A Farewell to Arms" *'A couple years before Age 795' :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks encounters Future Babidi and Future Dabura and finishes them both off with an enormous ki blast preventing Majin Buu from being revived. *'Age 795' :Alternate timeline: Black kills the Supreme Kais of each Universe, killing the 12 Gods of Destruction and deactivating their Angels. Then, along with Future Zamasu, he goes on a rampage on Earth annihilating the humans believing it to be justice. *'Age 796' :Alternate timeline: Future Bulma gathers enough fuel for a one-way trip to the past and Future Trunks manages to make it to Age 779 using the Time machine. Black kills Future Bulma and travels to the past using the Time Ring but it causes a disturbance in time creating a dark portal that pulls him back. :Alternate timeline: Goku, Vegeta and Trunks having traveled into the future confront Black who soon transforms into Super Saiyan Rosé. Future Zamasu appears and aids Black in battle which leads to their victory. Thanks to the actions of Mai, her men and Yajirobe, Goku, Vegeta and Trunks are able to be returned back into the past. :Alternate timeline: Goku, Vegeta and Trunks make a second trip to the future only to find Black still alive. In another battle Trunks ascends to Super Saiyan Anger which he uses to hold off Black and Zamasu as Goku and Vegeta return to the past. :Alternate timeline: Goku and Vegeta arrive in the future for a third time, followed by the Supreme Kai and Gowasu who uses the Time Ring. Trunks tries to use the Evil Containment Wave to seal away Zamasu but is unsuccessful due to Goku forgetting to bring the sealing paper. Black and Zamasu fuse into one being and to counter it, Goku and Vegeta fuse to become Vegito. Trunks fights against Fused Zamasu and unconsciously creates a Spirit Bomb gathered through the hope of mortals. Trunks absorbs it along with Goku and Vegeta's remaining ki and uses it to further enhance his Ki sword and destroy Fused Zamasu's body. Zamasu's essence takes over the Earth and spreads across the universe, including to the present timeline and kills almost everyone on Earth. Goku uses the button to summon Future Zeno who erases this timeline's universes along with Zamasu for good. Goku and Trunks return to a now extinct alternate future universe to bring Future Zeno to the main present universe and find him a safer place to stay with the present Zeno. :The recorded history of Timeline 2 ends here, because nothing exists there anymore in the anime and in the manga the entire timeline has been erased. ''Dragon Ball GT'' The Funimation dub places Dragon Ball GT ten years after the end of Dragon Ball Z, while the original Japanese dub and various guides state it to be five years. The Japanese dates are used here. *'Age 789' :Goku becomes a child again due to a wish made by Emperor Pilaf. Goku, Pan, and Trunks travel through space to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls. After 9 months, Goku meets Baby. Baby escapes to Earth, where he takes control of almost every one and becomes more powerful. Baby uses the Black Star Dragon Balls to create New Planet Plant in Earth's orbit. Goku reaches Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Baby battle, which ends with the death of Baby and the destruction of the Tuffle race. The Earth explodes and Piccolo dies. *'Age 790' :The 30th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner, and Majuub comes in second. In the junior division, Mugley comes in first, and Goku comes in second. :Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu team up in Hell. A brainwashed Android 17 kills Krillin. The brainwashed and new Android 17's combine to form Super 17. Goku and Android 18 defeat Super 17. The Dragon Balls crack and the Shadow Dragons are released. All except one of the Shadow Dragons are defeated. Syn Shenron absorbs all seven Dragon Balls and becomes Omega Shenron. Goku battles Omega. Vegeta arrives and ascends to Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta. Goku kills Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb. Shenron returns to normal and grants one last wish. Shenron then flies off with Goku. Goku stops to say good-bye to some of his friends. The Dragon Balls are absorbed into Goku's body and Goku is not seen for around 100 years. *'Age 859' :Bulma Leigh is born. *'Age 880' :Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are born. *'Age 889' :The events of Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy take place. :Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. fight in what may be the 64th World Tournament. Pan spots her grandfather Goku, but is unable to catch up to him. ''Dragon Ball Xeno'' Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission|Dragon Ball Fusions}} *'Age 779' :Launch makes the news, somehow, as she jailbreaks successfully for the 100th time. *'Age 780' :Pilaf attempts to take over the world, only to fail yet again. *'Age 787' :The 29th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place on May 7th: Mr. Satan is the winner, and Mr. Buu comes in second. Mr. Satan's spectacular displays tremendously raise world-wide interest in martial arts and the World Martial Arts Tournament becomes an even more popular sport, immortalizing Mr. Satan and Mr. Buu as stars. :Dende resolves to deactivate the Dragon Balls: Old Kai had already expressed his disapproval of the Dragon Balls considering them to go against the natural order of the universe, and with the world now at peace, Dende worried having active Dragon Balls around may mean putting the Earth at risk. *'Age 790' :Mr. Buu creates a female Majin called Miss Buu after reading one of Mr. Satan's adult books, "Bob & Margaret", which he found in Mr. Satan's library. *'After Age 790' :The events of the Assault on the Hell Gate Saga take place: The Hell Gates are opened, Gohan achieves Super Saiyan 4, the Time Breaker leaders Mira, Towa, and Dabura are attacked by the revived Broly, who is defeated by the heroes soon after. Goten joins the Time Patrol. *'Many years after Age 790' :The events of Adventure Mode take place. *'Age 791' :Baby Buu is born via the Love-Love Beam: the two parents tear off many pieces from various parts of their bodies, mix them together, and birth life into the dumpling-shaped pieces by firing the beam into it. This event lead to the later appearance of an entire Majin race, which is a playable race in Dragon Ball Online. *'Age 793' :Mr. Satan retires from fighting, and starts the Telecommunicated Satan-style Martial Arts Course in an attempt to make money. *'Age 794' :Mr. Satan's granddaughter Pan becomes a martial arts instructor: with customer claims that Mr. Satan's Telecommunicated Satan-style Martial Arts Course is worthless rapidly spreading, disgruntled customers flood Satan House, prompting Pan to subdue them. The event becomes a big scandal and the Telecommunicated Satan-style Martial Arts Course is then rebranded as the Pan Fighting Network, with Pan as the instructor. :Afterwards, Pan asks Bulma to help her develop a system for people to battle each other across long distances so that she could create a Telecommunicated Martial Arts Dojo. From this point on, the sports-like fighting course became very popular, especially among young people. *'Age 796' :Mr. Satan's film "Satan Legend" is released. Those influenced by the film began studying how to control their ki from Pan, forming the origin of the present Martial Artist class. *'Age 801' :Goku goes missing: realizing his death is imminent and wanting to settle their rivalry, Goku leaves the Earth with Vegeta for a final battle. Years later, a supernova explosion is detected; it is assumed to be from Goku and Vegeta's battle. *'Age 804' :Gohan begins research for his book Groundbreaking Science. This event leads to the creation of Trunks and Goten's Kikoukenjutsu Sword School in the following year, Age 805, and Krillin and Tien's revived Turtle and Crane schools in Age 821. As a result, by Age 1000, many Earthlings have taken up advance martial arts and understand ki control. *'Age 805' :Trunks and Goten create the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School, which teaches the principle of channeling ki energy through swords to increase strike power. *'Age 820' :Mr. Satan dies. The King of Earth honors him with a national funeral. :The remnants of the Galactic Frieza Army attack Earth for the Dragon Balls, but are defeated with the aid of Trunks and Goten's Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. It is currently unknown if the attack has anything to do with Mr. Satan's death. *'Age 821' :Krillin and Tien begin teaching the revived Turtle School and Crane School. *'Age 825' :The theme park "Boo World" opens. Most of its employees are Majin. *'Age 826' :Yajirobe begins cultivating Senzu Beans at the base of Korin Tower. *'Age 834' :Majin Mani Mani protects people from Freeza's remnants and dies in battle. His death leaves a huge impact on many Majins. *'Age 850' :The events of the first chapter of the Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission manga take place. :The events of Dragon Ball Xenoverse take place. ::Future Trunks travels to this time on the orders of the Supreme Kai of Time to use Toki Toki City as a base for the Time Patrol. Future Trunks summons Future Warrior to aid in fixing history.http://dbx.bngames.net/world/ Ace travels back in time and fixes history's problems, defeating Towa and Mira along the way, and finally the Demon God Demigra. *'Age 851' :The events of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 The Manga take place. :Mira attacks New Namek. The Namekians are forced to migrate to Earth. *'Age 852' :The events of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 take place. ::The second Future Warrior joins the Supreme Kai of Time and aids Future Trunks in fixing history for a second time after Towa with the revived Mira attempt to gather energy from different timelines to break the seal on the Demon Realm. The Future Warrior fixes the time discrepancies and defeats and kills Mira who absorbed Towa to gain additional power. *'After Age 852' :The war between the Time Patrol and Dark Makai army begins, with the energy from the Time Patrol's battle with Super Mira and Time Breaker Bardock, Towa manages to get more energy to break the seal on the Demon Realm and Dabura returns. The Time Breakers are defeated, and retreat. They later go through with several other plans involving traveling to the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball GT eras until the three leaders of the organization are attacked by Broly. Goten joins the Time Patrol. :Mechikabura is revived and the Dark Empire makes it's move; collecting the Dark Dragon Balls that scattered throughout time in order to restore Mechikabura to his prime. *'Age 853' :The Namekians on Earth reform a land to make it look more like Planet Namek and call it Porunga Rocks. *'Age 889' :The events of Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission take place. :The events of the Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi's Hero Mode take place. *'Age 890' :Constructions to use the Dragon Balls and summon Shenron are built. *'Age 891' :In celebration of the 100th anniversary of the Majin race, a reconstruction of Buu's house. the "Majin Buu Memorial", is built. *'Age 900' :The people of Planet Yardrat are put in charge of developing Time Machines. *'Age 940' :Evil Namekians begin to spawn eggs. In the area which they live, there is an empty throne, and King Piccolo's "demon" kanji can be seen. *'Age 962' :Capsule Corporation history museum opens. *'Age 972' :Earth's conflict with the evil Namekians begins as their numbers grow. *'Age 974' :An ethnologist named Doctor Hunbalt releases the Animal Data, a catalog of animals of the Earth. *'Age 988' :The Paella Gang (a gang similar to the Pilaf Gang) takes control of the Kinoko Rocks area. *'Age 990' :Popo Stones are built around the Earth. Paella is ready to conquer Earth. *'Age 991' :Around this time, General Bon forms the Red Pants Army. He begins taking action, intent on restoring the animal-human nation. *'Age 995' :Showa Long betrays Capsule Corporation and joins the Paella Gang. *'Age 998' :Mira's threat is made known. Piccolo, with the help of Dende, gathers forces to fend off Mira's invasion. Capsule Corporation begins to mass-produce a new kind of robot. *'Age 999' :Similar to Future Trunks' arrival in Age 764 with knowledge of the threat the Androids posed to Earth, Time Patrol Trunks appears to inform the present timeline of the threat Mira poses to the universe. *'Age 1000' :The present timeline of Dragon Ball Online and the ideal starting time of the game. This year is commonly summarized with the loose translation, "Earth is divided into pieces", however, Earth and its inhabitants appear to be in no immediate danger. Still, there are enemies such as Mira, the evil Namekians, the Red Pants Army, and the Paella Gang, each party with sinister goals of their own. *'Age 1774' :The Old Kai dies. *'Age 2016' :Tekka and Pinijji make their wish to Shenron for an open martial arts tournament that decides who the strongest warrior from all space-time is, causing the Interval of time and space to come into existence - temporarily merging multiple eras and worlds into one. The two meet Bulma, who gives them the Time-space Radar to locate strong people. Trivia *Official guides such as the Daizenshuu use the terms "Age" (エイジ Eiji) and "Before Age" (エイジ紀元前 Eiji Kigenzen), but there do not seem to be any significant events to justify such a change. See also *Dragon Ball alternate timelines References Site Navigation Category:Lists Category:Timeline Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Heroes